Episode 04b, VS 75 Chaos 2
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: Can Janeway and her intrepid away-team survive long to discover who the bad-guys really are ...


episode 4b  
Chaos II  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the rights to ST Voyager and all things Trek. We,   
unfortunately, will return their toys when we are finished...Well, maybe not.  
Chaos  
  
Christina, Sara, Jackee, and guest writer, Suz  
  
Prologue  
  
"Get us clear of the battle, Lieutenant Paris," Janeway said. "We can try to   
determine where Voyager might have gone once we're a safe distance from the   
fire-fight."  
  
"Captain..." Neelix called from the back.  
  
A blast rocked the small craft.  
  
"Not now, Neelix," she snapped as she again studied the alien displays. "Shock   
wave from an explosion on the station. No damage."  
  
A blast again rocked the craft.  
  
"That one feels like it was more than a shock wave," Tom shot back. "Shields are   
at 85 percent."  
  
"I'm on it." Janeway scanned the tactical display, attempting to locate the   
origin of the attack. The shots weren't from the attacking fighters, but   
apparently random blasts from some of the escaping ships as they fled the   
station. She hesitated firing without cause, not wanting to draw attention to   
themselves. She hoped a quick and unnoticed escape could be made amidst the   
chaos. In all probability, the shuttle wouldn't survive a focused battle. She   
wanted to avoid one at all costs. "How long before we're clear of this, Tom?"  
  
"Four minutes, Captain," Tom replied as he banked the shuttle to port. "Assuming   
we don't meet any friends." He nodded toward his left. "It looks like they are   
leaving." Janeway noted the fleeing ships were now being left alone.  
  
Janeway agreed quietly even as she grumbled to herself, "Which of these are   
sensors?" She waved her hand over the array of primitive looking buttons and   
knobs in front of her. Logic dictated her choice. Next to the weapons array.   
With a smile, she realized she was right--only the data was in Plor--or whatever   
language. She turned slightly and requested Neelix to bring her a PADD. The   
Talaxian silently brought one to her.  
  
Tom banked the shuttle again to port. She stared at the view, hoping to find   
Voyager at the fringes, waiting for them.  
  
"No sign of Voyager." She worked to keep her voice even.  
  
Tom frowned slightly. "It looks like we're being ignored. I think he said this   
was..." The ship shook violently; he didn't finish his statement as he worked to   
maintain control.  
  
"Janeway to Voyager." She tried her combadge again and again there was no   
response. There wasn't even the sound of static. Frustrated, she glanced at the   
display to her right. "There is a class-M planet two light years from here. Set   
a course."  
  
Tom grinned. "A pilot's dream..."  
  
"Nightmare, actually." Janeway smiled slightly. At least the Starfleet   
technology worked the way it should. The PADD had translated the shuttle's   
language. "Well, no one will ever say life in the Delta Quadrant is boring." She   
studied the translated PADD. She tried another button. "Did you perhaps learn   
which one of these allow us to track a ship?"  
  
Tom laughed. "I have no idea. I was testing this thing for space worthiness.   
It's a very nice little ship. Very maneuverable. I figured B'Elanna would have a   
chance to fix it up before we actually used it." He adjusted the heading.  
  
"I heard that, helmboy. Don't blame this on me--watch what you're doing!!!"   
B'Elanna said, her voiced tinged with pain. Tom grabbed the med kit and started   
to stand. ""Concentrate on the ship, not me!"  
  
Tom shook his head as he sat back down. "It looks like we're clear." He reached   
over and flicked a switch. "We should arrive at the planet in thirty hours." He   
turned toward the back of ship.  
  
Janeway nodded as she glanced back too; B'Elanna had successfully managed to   
keep Neelix and Ayala from working on her leg. "Lieutenant Paris, take care of   
your wife. Then we'll see what we have to do to fix this thing." She then faced   
the viewscreen and took a deep breath. Right now boring sounded very good.   
  
Act one  
  
  
Chakotay rubbed a dirty hand across his eyes and sighed. His long day had turned   
into an even longer 24 hours. He glanced at Commander Tuvok, then back at the   
blank display. "Ensign Vorik?"  
  
  
"Sir," the young Vulcan said from underneath the console. "Try the sensors now."  
  
Chakotay smiled as the console flickered and data again began to stream in.  
  
"The problem does appear to be corrected. All systems are now within acceptable   
parameters," Vorik said as he crawled out.  
  
"Acceptable, but not ideal," muttered Chakotay. "Oh, well, beggars can't be   
choosers. We should count ourselves lucky that we got this far after those   
relays blew."  
  
Tuvok nodded. "Engine fatigue can lead to unanticipated system-wide   
malfunctions."  
  
Chakotay grinned. "Is that a polite way of saying that I almost got our bacon   
fried?"  
  
Tuvok's eyebrow rose an inch. "Our bacon?"  
  
Chakotay's response was interrupted by Harry. "Commander, I've boosted our   
sensors by rerouting non-essential system power. We should be able to take a   
look at the station."  
  
Chakotay tried not to stumble as he made his way toward the command chair. "Feed   
the needed position to helm, Harry." Sitting down he ran a hand through his   
hair. "Hold on Kathryn," he said to himself, "we're coming back for you."  
  
The view of the station that appeared on their screen was almost a perfect image   
of Chakotay's worst nightmare.   
  
Harry spoke loudly, "Two Plor ships approaching. Commander, we're being hailed.   
It's the governor."  
  
The image of Governor Elib appeared on the screen. "Voyager, I am sorry for your   
loss. We could find no sign of your captain or her team when we evacuated. Trust   
me, the Tevian terrorists will pay for this outrage."  
  
Chakotay managed to keep a neutral expression on his face. "Governor Elib,   
permission to send a team of our own to the station to conduct a search."  
  
"Our repair teams will be here soon. For safety reasons, you understand, we do   
not wish for non essential personnel to be on board. Perhaps Voyager's systems   
could be put to better use helping us hunt down the terrorists who perpetrated   
this attack?"  
  
"An hour," Chakotay said, ignoring the Governor's request for help. "Perhaps   
they left a clue what happened."  
  
"The Tevian are very thorough, but permission granted. Please remember, that it   
is the policy of the Plor government not to deal with terrorists. I'm sorry. If   
you change your mind about helping assist in those who most likely murdered your   
captain and crewmates, please contact me." Chakotay let his mask slip for a   
quick, angry glare at the blank screen, then turned to Harry.  
  
"Ensign Kim and Ensign Dalby will accompany me to the station. Commander Tuvok,   
maintain yellow alert while we're gone."  
  
"Commander Chakotay," Tuvok said. "I must object. It is against..."  
  
Chakotay expected Tuvok's objection. "I know it is. You will be in command until   
I return. Track the governor's ship." Chakotay didn't like the governor, there   
was just something about him that made him uneasy.  
  
#  
  
His hands ran over her shoulders, down her arms and circled behind her waist   
pulling her closer. She closed her eyes tighter and let his warmth envelope her,   
comfort her. She moaned softly...  
  
"Captain?" Tom's voice repeated, returning her to the present. "Are you all   
right?"  
  
She opened her eyes with a start. "Fine." She sat up straighter and wiggled   
around trying to find a comfortable sitting position. "The chairs were obviously   
not designed for humans."  
  
Tom glanced at his watch. "Captain, you've been standing watch for over eighteen   
hours."  
  
She shifted position, then placed both hands on the console and pushed herself   
into a standing position. She looked toward the back. The other three were   
sleeping. She pretended to not notice the look Tom gave her when she yawned.  
  
Tom said quietly, "You should get some sleep."  
  
"Not until we're safely on the ground."  
  
"That will be another two hours, Captain." He shook his head when she made no   
move to leave.   
  
Act two  
  
Chakotay ordered his team to check their weapons before they opened the   
shuttle's hatch. They'd donned breather masks to combat the thick haze of smoke   
that sensors had detected immediately upon arriving in the broken shuttle bay.   
The station's environmental units were damaged, but still operational. The   
noxious fumes were being vented into space from all over the station.  
  
As the hatch slid open, the entire group stepped into the thick smoke and headed   
for the nearest door. Left slightly ajar, it took the combined efforts of   
Chakotay and Harry to move it far enough so that they could fit through. The   
hallway beyond was relatively still and only contained moderate amounts of   
smoke, although the faded yellow lighting left much to be desired.  
  
"I'm getting something, sir," Dalby spoke at the junction of a corridor.  
  
"What is it, Ensign?" Chakotay hurried to the young man's side.  
  
"It's weak, but it's definitely a Starfleet signal." Dalby tapped a few commands   
into his tricorder and read the screen. "Looks like it's only about 12 meters   
this direction." He pointed along a completely darkened corridor.  
  
Chakotay glanced over his shoulder and noted that Harry was approaching. Then,   
flicking on his wrist lamp, he shone a beam of light along the corridor. "This   
is the way we go, then," he said, trying not to think of reasons why they'd be   
receiving a Starfleet signal but no life signs.  
  
The weak signal led them down a dark trail of twisted support beams and damaged   
bulkheads. Chakotay began to repeat a silent prayer to whatever gods might be   
listening. "Please, please, please, don't let it end here." The plea kept   
repeating itself in his mind as he fought to reject the images of a lost away   
team that kept appearing in his mind's eye. They reached the end of the hall and   
found a partially opened bulkhead.  
  
Squeezing through the hatch they found themselves in a cargo bay. "Which way,   
Ensign?"  
  
"This way, sir."  
  
Chakotay followed the bobbing lamp as the young officer led the way to the   
signal he had detected. When Dalby stopped Chakotay quickly stepped around him   
to see the source for himself and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Lying on some unknown Petty-Officer's desk was a Starfleet combadge.  
  
"I don't get it," said Harry as he viewed the badge. "Why would they leave a   
badge behind? If someone isn't wearing theirs we have no way to locate them."  
  
Chakotay smiled and picked up the badge. "It's not the badge that's important,   
Harry. It was only a signal beacon. The real message is here." He picked up the   
PADD and the cards.  
  
"Playing cards?"  
  
Chakotay laughed out loud. "That's our Captain." He felt such relief at finding   
a message and not a dead away team that he didn't try to hide the pride in his   
voice. The cards were arranged in a message only he could understand, and he was   
grateful that he had not allowed Tuvok to win the argument on the Bridge. Seven   
poker cards; the six, two, nine, four, five and eight of spades, Voyager's   
command code. And, the Queen of hearts; that card he picked up and gently stored   
in his pocket. The other six playing cards were fanned across a shuttle manifest   
that clearly indicated her vehicle of escape. He quickly used the code to read   
the message on the PADD.  
  
Picking up the manifest and handing it to Harry, he turned around. "Come on, we   
found what we needed. Let's get back to Voyager and start looking for them."   
Without waiting to explain he led the two confused officers back to their own   
shuttle. The only thing that worried him was the condition of the stolen   
shuttle. Would it be spaceworthy enough to transport her away team to safety?  
  
#  
  
Kathryn opened her eyes slowly and rolled over. "Yes, Neelix," she said, her   
voice still slurred with sleep.  
  
"Begging the Captain's pardon. But it's morning."  
  
She tried to avoid yawning, but didn't succeed. "And?"  
  
"B'Elanna is hoping we may find the equipment to finish repairs."  
  
She heard B'Elanna's voice from somewhere in front of the ship. The half-Klingon   
was swearing at something. Janeway sat up carefully. "Is there any breakfast?"   
She took the offered small yellow fruit with a smile of thank you.  
  
B'Elanna growled. "The wiring has worked loose again. Communication is down   
again. This bucket of bolts is becoming a real pain...Captain."  
  
Kathryn smiled slightly. The formality seemed a bit overdone on this...bucket of   
bolts. "At least it got us here. Neelix?" She looked at the Talaxian as she   
finished the fruit. "How's the food situation?"  
  
"If we find Voyager soon, we'll be fine." He paused. "We've eaten most of what I   
bought on the station."  
  
She glanced at Tom. "Any sign of Voyager?"  
  
"No sign."  
  
#  
  
It felt good to have her feet on solid ground, Kathryn thought as she looked   
around the meadow they'd landed in. From the clanging behind her, B'Elanna was   
already working on repairs. Neelix and Ayala were out scavenging. She used the   
opportunity to study the Chaos. It was not a sleek ship, but Tom was right--it   
had potential. She knew they hadn't had much choice, but it still bothered her   
that they'd simply stolen the ship.  
  
"Captain," Tom said as he approached her. He smiled. "There is a small city   
about 10 kilometers that way. And an industrial complex just beyond the hill."   
He took a deep breath. "If the wind shifts, you'll notice it." She just nodded.   
Tom walked over to help B'Elanna.  
  
"Captain," Neelix exclaimed as he ran into camp. "You won't believe what I   
found!!!" He was holding a decent size log. "And there's more."  
  
"Fire wood?" B'Elanna asked as she struggled to untangle a mass of wiring.  
  
"No! Dinner." He put the log down and pulled a five-centimeter yellow-brown   
grub-like creature from under the bark. "The tricorder says it's edible." He   
looked around. "It's loaded with proteins and carbohydrates..." His voice faded   
away at the looks the others were giving him.  
  
Janeway realized she had to set the example. It couldn't be worse than those   
grubs she'd eaten during survival training. "Neelix, I'll try one." She closed   
her eyes as he handed it to her.  
  
"Just bite into it. It's actually very good."  
  
Neelix's ideas of 'very good' left her leery but she tried to do it without   
showing the revulsion of the thought. She closed her eyes tighter and bit down.   
Her eyes opened wide in surprise, a big smile on her face. "This isn't dinner,   
Mr. Neelix. I think it should be dessert." She finished the bug, it was full of   
a honey like substance--only spicier. "Lieutenants Paris and Ayala, help Neelix   
bring in some more of these...Honey bugs." She laughed slightly at his look.   
"And don't snack on them. I don't want you spoiling your appetite...Oh, and   
perhaps something resembling a main course." She walked over to B'Elanna. "How's   
the ship?"  
  
"Nothing I can't fix. It'll take a couple of days. I'm going to be borrowing   
wiring from several non-essential systems." B'Elanna shook her head. "But   
Captain, there's no guarantee on how long the ship will be spaceworthy."  
  
"I understand. I'll be inside working on communications. Let me know if you need   
anything." She crinkled her nose. A sulfurous odor was drifting across the   
meadow.  
  
#  
  
"So," Tom said as he stretched, "why did you volunteer to come along on this   
mission?"  
  
"Would you believe I was hoping to catch up on my sleep?"  
  
"Tuvok?" Tom laughed.  
  
  
Ayala rolled his eyes. "Consider yourself lucky you're not part of security.   
We've started Klingon exercises--level eight."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"And he's added some tweaks that aren't part of the original programming." Ayala   
glanced at his tricorder when it beeped and frowned. Tom was several feet ahead   
of him, gathering a tuber they had found. He whistled softly. Tom turned and   
nodded in understanding. He hoped Neelix realized they had company. The Talaxian   
had wandered away just minutes earlier.  
  
Someone was coming. Whoever it was, seemed oblivious to their presence--or   
didn't care. Ayala carefully set his bag of tubers down, and joined Tom. The   
pilot was fingering his phaser as the trampling sound came nearer.  
  
"How many?" Tom asked in a soft voice.  
  
Ayala held up two fingers. They both squatted closer to the ground as two   
figures entered the grassy clearing. The tricorders indicated the two were   
Plor--and considering their recent history with the Plor, Ayala was leery of   
their intentions.  
  
The shorter figure looked around. "I am Mavt, welcome to Tevia. You are   
trespassing...And we would like to invite you to dinner."  
  
Ayala placed a hand on Tom's shoulder. "Tevia? Tom, these may be the ones who   
attacked the station."  
  
Tom nodded. "And perhaps we should hear their side of the story." He glanced at   
the tricorder. "There are only two, and they aren't armed." He stood. "Cover me,   
just in case." Tom stepped toward the pair. "Dinner would be acceptable."  
  
Ayala managed to glance at his tricorder while at the same time keeping one eye   
fixed on the aliens. No one else was in the area. Tom was laughing at something   
the shorter one had said, Ayala decided--then the lieutenant turned and motioned   
for Ayala to join them.  
  
The taller one pushed her brown hood off her head, revealing a head of   
bluish-blonde hair. "I am Vo'arn, Deputy of Security for the Tevian Provisional   
Government. This is Councilman Mavt."  
  
"Tom Paris and this Ayala. We were passing through, when..." Tom shrugged.  
  
Both aliens smiled. Vo'arn spoke. "When you were caught in the raid on the   
station."  
  
Tom confirmed that and looked around. "You have good information."  
  
"When one is fighting for one's rights, information is important," Vo'arn said.   
"Let me guess, Governor Elib called us terrorists." Her tone left no doubt as to   
her poor opinion of Elib.  
  
"Yes, he did." Tom admitted, "  
  
"It's not what he led you to believe."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Tom agreed. "We really need to return to our ship." Tom   
glanced at Ayala who nodded quickly.   
  
"The small ship that landed last night," Mavt said. "Don't look so surprised. We   
know a great deal about you, and Voyager."  
  
"Voyager? Do you know where Voyager is?" Tom could barely contain his thrill at   
that comment.  
  
Vo'arn shook her head. "I'm sorry. Our contacts have not found her, yet."  
  
"With the morning winds kicking in," Mavt said, "you may want to find another   
location. The smell can be overwhelming." He spread his hands. "We will meet the   
rest of your group and return to our village. Your ship will be safe."  
  
#  
  
It was all Tom could do not laugh as he stared at the grayish-brown cart by the   
spaceship. The strange four legged creature, a cross between a terran ox and   
boar stood there looking bored. The slow movements of its mouth made Tom wonder   
if, like a cow, it chewed its cud.  
  
"You know," B'Elanna said. "We could walk."  
  
Tom did not laugh--but his grin probably gave away his amusement at their   
situation--if her evil glare at him was any indication.   
  
"Watch it Helmboy." She patted his stomach. "You could see this as an   
opportunity to get in shape for this Olympics thing you've put together."  
  
Tom shook his head. "I am a judge and announcer. I just need to keep my voice   
healthy."  
  
"Ahhh." The tone of her voice didn't hide her opinion of that. She jogged over   
to the cart and leapt into it.  
  
He was distracted by a laugh from Neelix, who stood behind him. "They'd better   
be careful not to hit any rocks," the Talaxian said.  
  
"She doesn't have her bat'leth," Tom said in return. "But don't let her hear   
us..."  
  
"Excellent idea...I was thinking we could add a bat'leth competition" Neelix   
grinned at him. "Our situation seems to be looking up. Our hosts seem very   
cordial."  
  
Tom nodded. "But so did our last ones..."  
  
Neelix had to agree.  
  
#  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes for the third time in just minutes. Damn, perhaps he   
should get some tea--or better, coffee. He yawned.  
  
"Perhaps you need to sleep," Seven said. "I can complete the survey alone."  
  
He shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine. I'll sleep when we find them." He yawned   
again.  
  
"Ensign Kim, you will make mistakes if you continue." He ignored her, and   
returned to the data that was streaming in.  
  
"I'm fine," he snapped. "Seven, here." He pointed to spot on the large   
astrometrics chart. "I think I've found them." That was assuming the data that   
Commander Chakotay had found at the spacestation was accurate. She looked up,   
then back down at her console.  
  
"The warp trail is very faint. The odds..."  
  
"I don't give a damn about the odds. We haven't see anything else that   
remotely..."  
  
"Ensign, we do not know for sure they actually departed on the ship."  
  
"Commander Chakotay believes they did. And the message said that was their   
plan." He tapped his combadge, ignoring her--even though he knew she had a   
point. "Kim to Commander Chakotay. I found them." He quickly sent the data to   
the bridge and bolted out the door before Seven could disagree anymore.  
  
Act three  
  
Kathryn leaned back against the cushion and smiled at her host. The food had   
been quite good, it was the entertainment that was bothersome. Three Plor women   
were singing a traditional love song. To her it sounded like screeching.  
  
"No wonder it is unrequited," B'Elanna whispered. Kathryn nodded. Then warned   
her with a slight motion of her left hand to *enjoy* the performance. No point   
in insulting their hosts.  
  
B'Elanna smiled just as the trio finished. The humans applauded politely, while   
the others rubbed their hands.  
  
Mavt smiled as she turned to face Janeway. "I hope you enjoyed dinner?"  
  
"Yes, we did. Thank you."  
  
"It is definitely better than the food at Xor-Alpha," Tom said as he pulled   
B'Elanna closer.  
  
Mavt stared straight ahead with a frown. "Xor-Alpha is an insult to Tevia and to   
the Plor. Governor Elib is..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Governor Elib doesn't appear to have a high opinion of Tevians either," Kathryn   
said diplomatically. She herself was still wary of their new hosts. These people   
had been labeled terrorists and had attacked her ship.   
  
Mavt snorted. "He has the gall to call us terrorists. He denies us access to our   
own government, we aren't allow to share in the profits from the mines and   
related industries..." He closed his eyes. "Excuse me, I should not allow myself   
to get carried away."  
  
"Why not?" Vo'arn asked. The other Tevians in the hall were also listening. "For   
five years we tried to work within the system. Take a deep breath, smell what   
good it has done us."  
  
Janeway sat straighter, warily looking around. The mood in the hall had   
definitely changed.  
  
Mavt stood and raised his hand for silence. "These people came to us in trouble.   
They are not the problem."  
  
"Perhaps their ship will help us. Their ship is a military ship," one called   
out.  
  
"No," Janeway said as she stood. "We cannot get involved in a military solution.   
This is a problem you must work with your government to solve. But, perhaps we   
can help you arrange a more peaceful solution."  
  
"Are you willing to watch innocent beings die or be forced to move when the   
Mining Consortium condemns our land? They promise to pay a pitiful amount in   
compensation--and even that money has not been forthcoming. Land that has been   
in my family for five generations." A male Tevian stood across the hall, his   
arms crossed.  
  
"Tilv," Mavt said. "Captain Janeway is correct, it is not her people's fight,   
it's ours. All our peaceful attempts have failed, so we resort to other   
options."  
  
"By warfare?" Janeway asked quietly.  
  
"If need be. Is your Federation so different?"  
  
B'Elanna snorted before Janeway could respond. All eyes focused on the chief   
engineer as she too stood. "The Federation is like most governments, it worries   
about the big picture, and doesn't see the individual. I fought with the Maquis.   
Many of us fought to free those held captive by a government the Federation   
aligned itself with. Our First Officer lost his family because of that treaty."  
  
The hall was silent, then Janeway spoke. "We strive to find peaceful solutions   
to problems. The treaty she refers to was one that at the time seemed to offer a   
peaceful solution for all parties."  
  
Tom took B'Elanna's hand and whispered something in her ear. The half-Klingon   
scowled but didn't continue her tirade.  
  
"We've tried," Vo'arn said. "Our scientists have attempted to meet with the   
Mining Consortium to show that there are ways to minimize the pollution, but   
they have been arrested or heavily fined for trespassing. We don't want to close   
the mines, just change how they operate." Vo'arn smiled sadly. "Now, we may have   
no choice.  
  
Mavt placed a hand on her shoulder. "Governor Elib listens only to the money   
that fattens his coffers. The Mining Consortium pays handsomely to keep us   
quiet. So we fought back, with the only thing left to us." He clenched his   
hands. "Xor-Alpha was built by the Consortium. It is a place where money and   
goods change hands without the necessary paperwork. Not only are the citizens of   
Tevia not receiving our fair share, neither is the Plor government."  
  
"You must have a well placed informant," Janeway said.  
  
"Elib's accountant--until a few weeks ago. Apparently he died of food   
poisoning."  
  
"So, you attacked the station. As a form of revenge?"  
  
"No, Captain. Justice." Vo'arn gestured angrily. "Our ancestors settled here on   
Tevia yet swore allegiance to their homeworld. We may be Plor, but our hearts   
are Tevian. We have no rights as far as the Plor government is concerned. Elib   
appoints our senators--who of course, don't voice any of our concerns. The   
Mining Consortium is very powerful. Take a breath. It wouldn't cost that much to   
lower emissions, but despite various laws, nothing is done."  
  
Kathryn noticed Tom pull his tricorder out. After a second he nodded. "There are   
elevated carbon dioxide and monoxide readings," he whispered. "As well as a   
number of other chemicals that shouldn't be here--including sulfur dioxide."  
  
Mavt smiled sadly at what Tom said. "The number of respiratory diseases and   
other diseases that were unheard just two generations ago are on the increase,   
but the Consortium doesn't want any added expenses. Captain, we didn't mean to   
drag you into this. Our village is being condemned--and many of us will be   
moving for the third or fourth time."  
  
"I understand." Janeway glanced at B'Elanna, then the others. "Perhaps we can   
deliver your message to Plor? Maybe arrange a meeting with members of the   
government, bypass Elib completely."  
  
"We would appreciate that." Mavt glanced at Vo'arn, who nodded. "Vo'arn will   
accompany you. She'll have the evidence necessary to prove our case." Mavt   
clapped his hands. "Enough of these heavy matters. It is traditional for the   
guests to provide a song to close the day and dinner."  
  
Janeway bit her lip and looked helplessly at her group. "Suggestions?"  
  
"I can sing a Talaxian lullaby?" Neelix said with a big grin.  
  
"I think they want all of us to sing," Tom said. Janeway glanced at the crowd.   
They were focusing on the away team. "What's something we all know?"  
  
"Don't look at me," B'Elanna said. "I can't carry a tune to save my life."  
  
"Row, row, row your boat?" Ayala asked with a shrug. The group laughed, but it   
was quickly discovered that everybody knew the round. "Good," the security   
officer said. "We'll sing it through together once, then sing it as a round." He   
split them into two groups. Janeway and Neelix were to start the round.  
  
The song was a hit, and for the next half-hour Ensign Ayala and Neelix taught it   
to diners and split them up into eight different groups as well.  
  
Mavt and Vo'arn bowed politely as the Away Team stood to leave. Their hosts had   
provided rooms for their stay. The amenities weren't much. A small tub, beds to   
sleep on, and most noticeably, no rats.  
  
As Captain she assigned herself the first bath. The metal tub was no where near   
as nice as the one she'd had on New Earth...  
  
Her mind wandered as she made her way to this hut: to New Earth then the other   
day.  
  
"Captain?" She jumped at the unexpected sound.  
  
"Yes...Vo'arn?"  
  
"Did you not find everything satisfactory?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
The Tevian female smiled. "I wish to thank you. You seemed lost in thought just   
now."  
  
"I was just thinking about Voyager," Janeway said, instinctively looking up at   
the sky. "I know she will find us."  
  
"I have been going through intercepted communications. Apparently Voyager   
returned to the station. *Governor* Elib allowed them to conduct their own   
search of the station."  
  
Janeway almost laughed. There was no way Chakotay would miss her clue. "Thank   
you."  
  
They reached the hut and Janeway reached out to open the door. "Captain Janeway,   
I would like to invite you and your team to my house for breakfast. And I have   
found two engineers who would be willing to help repair and adjust the shuttle."  
  
"Thank-you." She quickly did some calculations. They should be ready to depart   
in about 36 hours. She smiled after the departing female and looked skyward.   
Somewhere out there was Voyager.  
  
#  
  
Tom knelt beside his wife and reached for the PADD she was working on. As he   
did, he blew gently in her ear.  
  
"I've almost got it," B'Elanna said as she removed his hand from the PADD. "If I   
reconnect the Voyager's tertiary power couplings at the beta-node..." She tapped   
in some information, then frowned as the results appeared.  
  
"I thought you were working on the Chaos?" Tom sighed. He wished she would tell   
him just what this project was. It sometimes seemed like an obsession.  
  
She didn't look up at him as she continued entering data. "Fixing that ship is   
purely mechanical." She hummed as she waited for the results. "The Zornon have   
extensive data on controling tachyon bursts."  
  
"B'Elanna. Sweetheart. We're finally alone."  
  
"Kahless. That will create a power surge at the gamma nodes. What if..."  
  
"But what if you put your project aside? You've been fussing with it for weeks   
now."  
  
She held the PADD up. "I'm so close. I know I am."  
  
"Shhh. You need to take a few steps back. Maybe try another position?"  
  
She closed her eyes and laughed.  
  
Act four  
  
Chakotay frowned as Harry finished presenting his findings. An old and weak warp   
trail that may or may not be the ship Kathryn and the away team had borrowed,   
was not very promising  
  
"Good work, Harry. It's not much..."  
  
"It's the best we've found so far. Sir." Harry's smile faded.  
  
"That it is." Chakotay took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We'll follow   
it. I want you to get some sleep. Report back in eight hours. Dismissed. And   
Ensign, I expect you to actually sleep."   
  
#  
  
  
"It's not about being certain, Seven," Megan Delaney tried to explain for what   
seemed the thousandth time. "It's about taking a leap of faith. Trusting your   
instincts. Harry felt like it was the right trail, and Chakotay made the leap   
with him."  
  
Seven tried to assimilate the information, but the concept of acting only on   
intuition was still more than she was willing to accept. "Such reasoning is   
specious. We have no guarantee that we will find the away team with this   
search."  
  
"Life isn't about guarantees, Seven."  
  
"If life were a guarantee we wouldn't be out here in the first place." Harry   
added, stepping up beside the women.  
  
Seven was startled to find that she had not noted the ensign's arrival. Such   
inattention meant she was not functioning at peak efficiency; she would   
regenerate soon. Ensign Kim certainly looked better for his own rest.  
  
"Sometimes you have to trust your instincts," Megan added. "Life is too short   
and the universe too vast to only trust what you can prove."  
  
Seven pondered the other woman's words as she scanned her panel. Humans, she   
concluded, still had much to teach her. "Perhaps you were correct," she said,   
noting new readings. "The signal we have been following continues to grow   
stronger. The shuttle is following Starfleet protocol for approaching an   
inhabited planet."  
  
Harry grinned, "Sounds like more than a coincidence to me."  
  
Any further comment was cut short by Tuvok's announcement. "All hands, to battle   
stations. Red Alert. Repeat, Red Alert."  
  
#  
  
"...we're boxed in, Commander." The helmsman finished his report as Harry exited   
the turbolift.  
  
"Give me a tactical display," Chakotay commanded as he frowned.  
  
Harry relieved the crewman at his station and pulled up as much data concerning   
their situation as he could find. It didn't look good. He looked at the main   
viewscreen to confirm what his instruments were already telling him. At least   
ten Plor ships were forming a blockade of the M-class planet where they expected   
to find the Away Team. Dozens of the smaller Tevian fighters were already   
attacking.  
  
"Not again," Harry mumbled seeing the box they found themselves in. "Commander,   
the third Plor ship to our portside is the one Governor Elib is on."  
  
"Excellent," Chakotay answered, "Open a channel." Chakotay glanced at Tuvok, who   
nodded. Harry didn't have time to wonder about this.  
  
"Channel open, Commander."  
  
"Tevian and Plor ships. This is Commander Chakotay of the Federation Starship   
Voyager. We believe that members of our crew..."  
  
There was no answer--not even from the Governor. Harry watched curiously as   
Chakotay grimaced. "Well, I guess that's my answer." He sighed and almost   
negligently waved his hand. "Ok, Tuvok. Do it."  
  
Harry clearly saw what happened on his tactical display board, but if he hadn't   
he wouldn't have believed his own eyes. Two blasts from from phaser banks three   
and six fired. The shots were directed at the governor's ship. Harry frowned as   
he noticed two things, Voyager's shields had been lowered and the transporter   
were being activated.  
  
"Commander, transporter one has been activated." Harry warned still not   
understanding just what was happening.  
  
Before Chakotay could respond Tuvok reported, "Transport complete. Security   
reports all is well."  
  
Chakotay nodded. "Good work, Commander. Harry open another channel." He paused   
until the still confused Ops Chief nodded. "Tevian and Plor fleets, this is   
Commander Chakotay. We will be conducting negotiations on Plor, do not pursue.   
The Plor government will contact you when they are complete.."  
  
Chakotay smiled at Tuvok, "Well done, Commander. I knew there was a reason for   
those drills. Helm get us out of here, warp 3."  
  
#  
  
"Slow to impulse," Chakotay said two minutes later. "Open a channel. "Voyager to   
away team," Chakotay said as he stood.  
  
"This is the Chaos," Harry stared at the screen as Janeway's image appeared. "Is   
everything ready?"  
  
"Aye, Captain," Chakotay replied. "Our guest is in transporter room one."  
  
"Very good. Permission to bring the Chaos aboard."  
  
Harry shook his head, hoping everything would be explained--like just what were   
they doing.  
  
#  
  
"I demand you release me at once!" Elib exclaimed. "I am a duly appointed   
official of the Plor government." Janeway shrugged as Ayala pushed him back down   
into his chair.  
  
"For the moment, Governor. Only for the moment. Several representatives of the   
Plor Congress will be joining us. Seems they've learned some rather disturbing   
pieces of information."  
  
"LIES!"  
  
"If you insist. And, it seems your bookkeeping is--" She thought for a second,   
before finishing the sentence. "--imaginative."  
  
"I have powerful friends..." Elib said. "I have rights."  
  
"Friends like the Mining Consortium? Apparently the Consortium is working   
overtime to distance themselves from you. Not that they'll get very far."   
Janeway shook her head.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
Kathryn rubbed the bridge of her nose as they droned on. She was definitely   
getting a headache; time to do something about it. She looked at the   
representatives before her. Both the Plor and the Tevian were ready to talk; she   
could feel it. The only question was how to get around all the petty differences   
and hurt feelings  
  
She cast a glance at Chakotay who sat, as always, at her side. Perhaps that was   
the answer, she told herself.  
  
"I think," she said addressing the peace negotiators, "that what we need is a   
new perspective. No one knows better than I that appearances can be deceiving.   
What is one man's fight for freedom is another man's terrorism, but the truth   
usually lies somewhere in between."  
  
She answered Chakotay's smile; at least he understood where she was headed. "I   
ask you to consider this; peace can only be achieved if you are willing to work   
together. Put aside your anger. After examining the facts, I think the painful   
truth is that you have been warring over a fiction created by governor Elib. You   
can reach a settlement, but only if you are willing to abandon your anger and   
work together for a solution."  
  
Vo'arn smiled warmly at the Captain. "It would seem, Captain, that you have   
already learned our lesson."  
  
Kathryn smiled in return. "About seven years ago." She glanced at Chakotay. "It   
wasn't as hard as I would have imagined."  
#  
  
Three hours later Chakotay stood next to Kathryn as they watched Chaos power up   
and begin its launch sequence. "You handled that very well," he complimented her   
as the ship lifted off the deck plates.  
  
Janeway shrugged. "Perhaps. At least we managed to bring Governor Elib to   
justice. I think the Tevians and Plor will be able to work out their   
differences."  
  
"I agree, they were more victims of the Governor and the Consortium than   
anything. Suggesting a model based on Wilson's 14 Points was a nice touch. They   
could have settled the one of the worst conflicts of the Twentieth Century,   
maybe this time they'll be given a chance to work." Chakotay nodded in the   
direction of the departing shuttle. "Giving Vo'arn the Chaos was another nice   
touch."  
  
Kathryn grinned sheepishly, "We stole it, I couldn't very well keep it. And   
Wilson's Points were actually Tom's idea; his interest in history is useful, but   
as Captain, I get part of the credit."  
  
Chakotay chuckled, but didn't feel the need to comment.  
  
As the Chaos exited the bay Janeway shook off her brooding and squared her   
shoulders. "Commander, I think it's time we set course for home."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Chakotay leaned against the wall and watched her for several seconds as she   
scraped at a spot on the corridor carpet. Finally, he asked, "Just what are you   
doing?"  
  
"You didn't clean the carpets."  
  
"I could have told you that. We were a little busy."  
  
"Putting holes in my ship, yet again."  
  
He shook his hand as he held out his hand to help her up. She pushed herself up,   
apparently ignoring his offered hand. He wasn't surprised. Over the years, he   
recognized this pattern as how she'd distanced herself from him, whenever things   
heated up.  
  
"I thought a new window would be nice." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Any word from the Plor Congress, Commander?"  
  
"Just that ex-Governor Elib has been formally charged with various crimes.   
Governor Mavt sent his best wishes and thanks."  
  
"They have a lot of work ahead of them." She scowled as she rubbed her fingers   
together to remove the dirt. "I hope they succeed." She smiled, then turned to   
walk away.  
  
#  
  
"Commander Chakotay's personal log: Stardate 54297.5. It's been three days since   
the away team has returned--and Kathryn has still not mentioned the   
kiss...incident. I expected a lecture on protocol. Is she, once again, choosing   
to ignore *us*, or...  
  
There was a long pause, before Chakotay sighed as he stared at battered playing   
card on his desk. The Queen of Hearts. "Computer, delete log." He hit his   
combadge, "Chakotay to Janeway."  
  
"Commander," her voice said, "What can I do for you?" He smiled at one possible   
answer, but kept his voice neutral  
  
"I thought we could go over the reports tonight at dinner."  
  
"An excellent suggestion. My quarters at nineteen hundred hours?"  
  
"Have you been tinkering with your replicator?" There was a long silence. "I   
see. We'll have dinner in my quarters at nineteen hundred hours."  
  
  
The End.  
  
Next:  
Letters to loved ones back in the Alpha Quadrant. 


End file.
